Gang Boxes
Gang Boxes are obtained every 72 hours, through Gangs. These boxes start at rank 0. If the gang has gotten less than 500 trophies in the round (72-hour period), the gang will get no reward upon the round ending. If the gang manages to get over 500 trophies in the 72-hour period, every member of the gang will be rewarded with a level 1 gang box. Further rewards can be seen below. Gang fights Your opponent will typically have 3 cars equipped. To fight, you will need to have at least one car and at most three cars constructed. One gang fight consists of three duels like Quick Fights, only that the championship levels of the opponents will vary depending on the opponent no., see below a full list. If you win a duel, your car will keep the damage it has received. This car will continue to collect damage until it either got destroyed in a duel or you win the gang fight, gadgets will be reloaded for each duel. Same for opponents car if it wins a duel. So you might win a gang fight with one car or fail with all cars on same opponent car or somewhere in between. Using quit button (left corner) results in a lost gang fight. The game rules results in the fact that e.g. a laser-only car with 10 % health left will be quite useless due to the 2.5 seconds a laser needs to fire. Gang box levels *0 <= rank 0 < 500 *500 <= rank 1 < 1000 *1000 <= rank 2 < 2000 *2000 <= rank 3 < 3000 *3000 <= rank 4 < 5000 *5000 <= rank 5 < 10000 *10000 <= rank 6 < 25000 *25000 <= rank 7 Rank 7 is the best gang box. When the 24-hour period of gang fights ends, the opponents for the gang fights will reset automatically. Each round has three resets. List of rewards when a specific opponent no. got defeated The amount of coins is always half of the amount you would get from wooden crates. *1/10 = 5 trophies + 2 parts + coins *2/10 = 8 trophies + 2 parts + coins *3/10 = 10 trophies + 2 parts + coins *4/10 = 12 trophies + 1 super part + 1 part + coins *5/10 = 15 trophies + 1 super part + 1 part + coins *6/10 = 20 trophies + 1 super part + 1 part + coins *7/10 = 25 trophies + 2 super parts + coins *8/10 = 30 trophies + 2 super parts + coins + 1 Toolbox *9/10 = 50 trophies + 2 super parts + coins + 1 Toolbox *10/10 = 100 trophies + 1 legendary part + 1 super part + coins + 1 Toolbox The 2 parts are chosen from Wheels, Chassis, Gadgets, Weapons in Tiers like Supply Boxes on your level offer: from 3 below up to 1 above. Each 24 hours you can fight a new opponent at least one time. If you fail, you have 3 free attempts. These 3 attempts are valid for all opponents in 24 hours. Say you win against 4/10 in your last attempt and you fail 5/10 in first attempt, then you have none left. You can either can pay 10 gems for 1 more attempt against (visible) opponent or 10 gems to to reset the current opponent. It's often a better choice to reset the opponent. "Design Flaw": If you are in level 24 and prestige, your gang fight opponent stays and you either wait until "new opponents arrive" = 24-hour-shift is over or pay 30 gems to reset. Level of opponent is determined by your tier in the moment you start the series / win a complete gang fight. That means: * Exceptions: level 1 or 24, as nothing goes below 1 or above 24 * car to beat for: ** 1/10 = 2 levels below ** 2/10 = 1 level below ** 3/10 = your level ** 4/10 = your level ** 5/10 = 1 level above ** 6/10 =2 levels above ** 7/10 =2 levels above ** 8/10 =3 levels above ** 9/10 = 3 levels above ** 10/10 = 4 levels above The currently best strategy to get the most trophies is to stay at the same level without promoting and upgrading the cars used for gang fights. That allows the player to beat opponents of further levels easier. Another possible strategy for promoters is to gain as far as you can on your level and level up if your cars are to weak and hope for better items. Category:Mechanics Category:Boxes